A New Year Parfait
by Amber2002161
Summary: Naru and Nephrite reminiscence about how they met.


A New Year Parfait  
A NaruXNephrite Fan Fic 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naru Osaka or Nephrite. Both characters were created by Naoko Takeuchi.

Nephrite was at Mamoru's house preparing to go to Naru Osaka's house and celebrate the New Year with her. Ever since he and the other Shitennou revived and brought back to their senses using the combined powers of the Ginzuishou and the Kurozuishou, things have been very different. Nephrite decided he liked being a teacher, only this time, it wasn't a cover-up). Jadeite became a new employee at the Crown Arcade. Zoisite pursued a major in botany. And Kunzite went to law school.

"I hope this outfit is alright," said Nephrite to his Pokemon partner, Geoffrey the Girafarig.

"I think you look just swell, master," replied Geoffrey.

Nephrite put some last-second adjustments to his outfit, which consisted of a light blue coat and a yellow dress shirt. "Alright, Geoffrey. Let us be off." The two of them left the mansion, hopped into a red sports car, and drove off to Naru's house.

Naru was putting up New Year's decorations along with her partner Minnie the Miltank and Eloise the Phanpy.

"Can you believe it's going to be 2020?" asked Minnie as she held a banner.

"Wow, time sure flies," said Naru. She and Nephrite just got married one year ago.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Oh! He's here!" Naru exclaimed as she ran to the door.

"Hello! Naru here!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Naru," said Nephrite, "how have you been doing?"

"I'm getting ready for the New Year!" said Naru. "Want something to drink before we go?"

"Certainly," replied Nephrite.

Minnie went to the kitchen and quickly prepared a cup of chocolate milk for the couple.

"Here you go! Hot chocolate for you two!" said Minnie.

Nephrite smiled and replied, "Thank you, Minnie." A serious look suddenly appeared on his face. He tried not to make such a face, especially on such a happy occasion, but something was on his mind. Eloise went up to him licked his face to cheer him up.

"Hey, Naru? Would you mind if I told you something?" asked Nephrite  
"I don't mind," replied Naru.

"When we first met, I was under control of the Dark Kingdom. I was nothing but a liar," said Nephrite.

"Naru tilted her head. "I didn't know you were under control."

Nephrite looked at the ground. "That's because back then I didn't want you to know anything about me."

"Why is that?" asked Naru.

"Because I'm not a human. Therefore, if you knew too much about me, you would spread rumors. Or so I thought," replied Nephrite.

Naru thought for a minute about what Nephrite said. Then, a kind smile appeared on her face. "I still love you."

Nephrite looked at her in shock. "How? After everything I did to you?"

Naru continued to smile. "Because I forgive you and care for you. You weren't in the right mindset with that nasty woman influencing you all."

Nephrite's shocked expression turned into a smile. "Thanks to you, I now understand what true love is. And that love was what enabled me to save the others."

Naru hugged him tightly, and Nephrite returned the hug.

"I'll do everything in my power to protect you," said Nephrite.

"And I'll be there for you!" smiled Naru.

Nephrite took Naru's hand and kissed it.

Naru blushed and smiled. "I'm so happy you're in my life."

"I'm glad I met you," said Nephrite. "You saved my soul from the darkness."

While the two were sharing their romantic moment, Eloise and Minnie stood in the background, the two crying happily. Naru let go of Nephrite and turned to see her partners crying.

"Oops! Did we make you cry?" gasped Naru.

"We're ok! We just can't help smile at you two lovers!" said Minnie."

Eloise blew her trunk in agreement.

Nephrite chuckles and then said "Ah yes, I almost forgot. I came here to bring you to the dessert store. Let us go before it gets crowded."  
Naru replied, "Ok! Can we share a chocolate parfait together to celebrate the new year?"

"Yes, let us have a chocolate parfait," said Nephrite.

The two of them, along with Minnie and Eloise, then walked to the car and drove off to the dessert store.

The End 


End file.
